


Please Trust Me

by gxg417



Category: One Direction (Band), harry/louis - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxg417/pseuds/gxg417
Summary: Just a Book that im working on.





	

Chapter 1 

“You’re what?” I said as I sat up. I ran my fingers through my long hair. It was down to my shoulders and I was proud of it. “I’m engaged to Louis freaking Tomlinson” El said. I closed my eyes and thought back to the time when I first found out the guy I used to hate with every ounce of my being was dating my favorite person in the world.  
* * * *   
I walked out of my classroom to see my best friend walking down the hall. “El! Wait!” I called out. She turned around and a smile formed on her face. “Hey!” She said as she pulled me into a hug. “How's it going?” I asked. “Harry… There’s something I need to tell you…” She trailed off and looked down at her shoes. All of a sudden I heard a voice that I hated to the ends of the earth.   
I turned my hands into fists and clenched them trying to not let my anger get the best of me. “Hey babe!” The voice said putting his hands on Eleanor's waist. “Harry… I’m sorry but I really like him…” Eleanor started but was cut off by the others voice. “Babe...Why are you hanging out with this...thing?” He asked in disgust. I looked at my rival, Louis Tomlinson. “Lewis, I will have you know that I knew her first so if you will kindly get your disgusting hands off my best friend…..” Louis kissed her cheek and looked at me, innocently. “Did you say something? I was too busy holding my girlfriend to notice what you said”   
I opened my mouth to retort back but was cut off by El. “Will you two stop it?” She said angrily, pulling his hands off of her waist. I smirked but frowned when she slapped my shoulder.”Hey! What was that for?” She rubbed her temples and sighed very loudly before talking. “Look you two are the most important people in my life so will you stop arguing? Please? For me?” She said in a sad voice looking down. “Sorry…” Louis and I said at the same time. I looked up at him and glared. “Fine...I’m willing to be nice...only if Louis is though.” I said, innocently, batting my eyelashes at him. “I will be willing Harold.” He said catching me by surprise. I stuck my tongue out at him and Louis did the same. “Very mature guys” El said. I pushed my glasses up on my nose and smiled. “Yes. I’m very mature” I said smiling. This is going to be a living hell, I thought to myself as I ran my finger through my soft fluffy hair. “Please go away.” I said as I pointed the opposite direction. “ I think I’m gonna stay here” He said kissing her cheek again.  
* * * *  
“Did you hear me?” A voice said and I was pulled from my daydream. I shook my head to clear it. “Sorry I zoned out. What did you say?” She sighed and I could see her rolling her eyes from here. I moved to America to go to college but was planning to move back to England when I graduated, which was in 2 weeks. “Louis said he wants you to be his Best Man.” I choked on my own spit and squeaked.   
“What did you just say? Louis hates me!” I said as I started to sweat a little. “No he doesn't. You guys will have time to get to know each other again. We aren’t getting married until next year and plus it would be weird to have a best man you haven’t seen since senior year.” She had a good point. I had been in college for 5 years after I left. I was now 22 and got a degree in psychology.   
I held the phone to my cheek with my shoulder and I put my hair into a manbun and laid on the couch again. “Fine… whatever. Are you coming to my graduation?” I asked, changing the subject. “Yeah! Definitely. I’m bringing Louis just so you know.” “Of course you are.” El laughed and said a quick bye before hanging up. I laid there and stared at the ceiling. I thought back to the night that changed everything.  
* * * *

“C’mon!” Louis called from downstairs. I rolled my eyes. I can’t believe El made us hangout. “Can you wait?” I yelled while I finished styling my hair into a quiff and grabbed my skinny jeans. “How long does it take to put on suspenders?” He yelled back. I pulled them on and looked at myself in the mirror, not answering. “Damn I look good” I told myself and stuffed my wallet in my back pocket. I grabbed a red flannel from the closet and walked down.   
I was wearing all black except for my red flannel. I pulled on my black boots and went downstair. “I’m not wearing suspenders” I mumbled walking down the stairs. Louis was pacing back and forth by the door. “Well, then what are you wearing?” He said as he walked toward the stairs and his mouth dropped open. I walked by him and closed his mouth for him.   
“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” We went to the club and drank a little bit too much and somehow miraculously got home alive. Louis took off his shirt and giggled as he walked up to my room. He sprawled out of the bed and took off his pants and got under the covers. I did the same and laid next to him and faced him. “You’re pretty” Louis said and his eyes widened as he realized what he said. “You too” I said and leaned in. “C’mere Haz” He said and connected our lips. I felt an explosion of electricity and it seemed to pulse throughout my body. He pulled away and smiled. I flipped over and smiled to myself. I felt him wrap his arms around me and he pulled his leg over me. “I’m a koala” He mumbled before falling asleep. I smiled and fell asleep a little while after.  
* * * *  
After that, Louis stopped talking to me unless he had too. El was confused but I knew it was my fault. I just stopped hanging out with them after a while and Louis seemed happy with that.  
Me and Eleanor had repaired our friendship before we graduated high school and we stayed in touch. I was glad she was coming to my graduation but I was nervous about how Louis would react. I looked at the clock and walked over to my room. I laid down and closed my eyes. What was I going to do?


End file.
